Oh chris
by Roman Ambrose
Summary: based off a crush at work so just made into my frist ever chris jericho fan fic please read ! warnning there is like 3 cuss words so i just rated it k mostly fluff


_**So I wrote this story when me and my friend danny saw this cute guy walk into our job but turns out he has a girlfriend and we was both crushed so I just desided to post it as something to do while on The bus going back home from said job...**_

My pov

As I got off the bus my phone started playing me too by megan trainor and I move my lips and my hips to the song while still trying to look somewhat normal walking to work.

I cross the street to the baseball park than keep lip-singing to the song

"If I was you I would want to be me too,i would want to be me too,i would want to be me ... Too!"

I still walk as the beat plays I swing my hips and keep singing along and for a moment I close my eyes and try to picture my self as megan while singing in a music video then when I open my eyes I collide right into a male person.

"Shit!.."

I take out my ear buds

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you!"

The guy smiles and trys to gather his self and his thoughts.

"Its fine really.. (holds out hand) my name is Chris what's yours?"

I smile back and say...

"Tasha but you can call me whatever..."

I look into his eyes and notice that there a breath taking Blue, while doing so I don't realize that I've been starring for a long time without talking. And he looks at me then waves a hand in my face to snap me out of my trance.

"Are you ok.." chris says

"Oh!.. Yeah... I'm fine I'm sorry.." I say back

He smiles again... God that smile..

"Do you mind helping me?" he says

"Sure what's the problem?"I say

"Well today is my first day volunteering at the art house.. Do you know where that is?.."

I smile and my heart pounds with excitement.

"Yeah I do!, actually I'm heading there now why don't we walk together there."

He smiles and nods and we walkand talk together towards the building.

Once inside sister Mary Ellen is at the front desk and we say good morning to her and Chris introduces his self to her and I show him around. I take him to the helper sign up desk and help him full out his paper while I fill in the time on mine then I get him a name tag and let him finish up there while I go to prepare snack. When I walk in Danny is already in there filling up the waters.

"About time you got here!.." he yells

"Oh hush, your late every other day! The one time I get here ON TIME you yell." I laugh back He smiles then sticks his tongue out at me I smile back and hug him, he returns the hug and we finish snack and put it up for later. While making snack I tell Danny about the cute new helper.

"Do you think he's gay." he breathes out

I look at him and state back

"No, he's not ! My gaydar would of went off by now."

"Well do you think it's broken.. I mean you liked me .. And thought I was straight.."

I glare back at him and then laugh.

"Haha I don't know, maybe? but he has to be into girls, I need him too be..."

Me and Danny peeks out the snack room door and look for cute guy Chris for I can show him off.

We walk back to the front room and he's sitting at the air brush station talking to

I point to him and Danny immediately starts to drool over him

"Oh hell yeah.. If he's straight i'll make him bi.."

I try to stiffle my laugh and walk over to sister mary Ellen and start helping her count and tag kids.

*********1 hour later**********

"44..45..46..47..48! 48 kids today!" I tell sister marry ellen she smiles and tells me to help out a teacher so I go and Do just that.

I walk back into the clay space and I see the new helper Chris helping the kids there and I lean over the counter and smile thinking how cute would it be if he was the father to my future kids. Then he looks over and smiles and waves then I save and smile back and then I feel a presence over me. I turn my head to look back and it's Danny waving me over to talk to him.

"What!" I whisper yell

"Stop daydreaming about him and get to work." he whisper yells back

"Why should i, it's not like I'm getting paid for this!" I say back.

The bell rings and the kids are lining up for hooked on books and I'm puting away snack from before with Danny and chris. We walk into the snack room and put the trays up and the lefover snacks and drinks up then me and Danny turn to each other then look at Chris. We both sit down and start to talk to him about him.

"So how was your first day!" Danny asks

"It was great, the field trip was nice and peacful too, and these kids are amazingly talented!"

We both nod and Danny speaks up again.

"So we were wondering... (points to me and him) how old are you?.."

He smiles and says

"Oh! I'm 24!"

We smile then internally curse our age diffrence from him but keep our smile

"Well I'm 17" I say

"And I'm 18" Danny lies

I hit his arm and glare at him.

"No he's not! He's 15!" I state back

Now Danny is the one with the glare. And turns his head back to Chris and smiles.

"Well I can be 18 if you want me too." Danny says with a wink then with a flirty smile.

I roll my eyes and look back at Chris to see if he's buying any of this crap and he looks uncomfortable with Danny smirking at him like he is. I sand up from the table and pat chris on the shoulder and tell him

"Well we all better go back out here and read to these kids." and he stands immediately and walks out the door Then gives me a smile of relief while going out.

I trail right behind him and with Danny hot on my tail. Danny's pissed yelling in my ear how I'm "playing dirty" and that "it's fair game " I roll my eyes again and ignore Danny's empty threats. While we are in the hall walking towards the reading space sister peg comes out of her office and stops us.

"Tasha I need you for a moment,..."

I look back and Danny gives me a devilish smile and gets closer to chris.

"And Chris.. I need you too.." she finshes.

He walks towards us and I smile back at Danny and stick my tounge out at him.

"Danny you can go read I just need them two." sister says to him.

He half smiles then stomps off...

Me and Chris turn to sister peg waiting our instructions.

"I need you two to help me get things out my car please.." she says while jingling her keys

Me and Chris nod and head out to the parking lot with her. I walk in front of Chris and swing my hips a little for him to notice.. And he doses.. I look out the corner of my eye to see him look a little lower to where my ass would be and he bites his lip and sucks in air then looks back up to see where he's walking but occasionally glancing back at it. I look forward and smile

"Got'em!"

We take the boxes out of her car and walk back to her office with her. I set The box own on the floor making sure I bend over in front of Chris for he can have one last sight of my nice backside again then I sand up and get out of his way for he can put his box on top of mine then we stand in front of sister pegs desk for any more direction.

"Thank you guys so much.. You two can go out with Danny and help put books away because I'm about to ring the bell."

We both nodded and headed out but before i open the door Out of the photo room,Chris lands a smack to my ass and grabs my arm towards him and spins me in his arms. I look into his eyes and they're blowned wide in lust, he leans in and capture my lips in a kiss. I gasp into the kiss and close my eyes trying to remember this moment before it's over. He pulls back but my eyes are still close wishing and hoping that when I open my eyes it isn't a horrible dream. I take a deep breath and open my eyes to a pair of blue ones stareing back at me.

He smiles ..damn that smile..

He holds me close to him and I hold him back... The bell rings for lunch and I know that I have to go I look at him and smile then go out the door I smile to myself again knoing that once I tell Danny what happened I'm never going to hear the end of it ever again...

 _ **So that's it guys tanks for reading and please fav and review! ❤**_


End file.
